


Caramel Apple Pie

by oreob1tch



Category: Pentagon (Korea Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Fictober, Fluff, Kissing, M/M, Royalty
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-09
Updated: 2018-10-09
Packaged: 2019-07-28 15:43:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,019
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16244762
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/oreob1tch/pseuds/oreob1tch
Summary: Hyunggu is the warmest person Yanan's ever met. He makes him a better person. He makes him want to be a better person.





	Caramel Apple Pie

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by a dream that I had last night.  
> Also, there's almost no KinAn fanfictions, so here I am, writing one myself.  
> Please excuse any errors or mistakes, I wrote this on my phone,at work.
> 
> Any kind of feedback is appreciated.

The sunshine hits his face, offering warmth. He keeps his eyes closed for few more seconds. It's the small things like this that he loves so much. Soft sunlight surrounding him,  the overwhelming scent of blooming flowers and the faint smell of rain that left the grass slightly damp in the morning. He wiggles his toes in said grass, smiling to himself. Spring is here and it's beautiful.  
Just as he is about to fall back asleep, his nanny calls for him and he opens his eyes and stands up. He should have been in class ten minutes ago but who cares about history and geography when  there are so many better things to do.

"Your highness," the nanny bows her head and Yanan sighs.

"You know you don't have to call me that. You raised me, you're a family."

She doesn't smile at him but her features soften. She's always had a soft spot for him, treating him and loving him as her own child. Sometimes, Yanan feels like she's the only parent figure he's ever known. He understands that his parents are extremely busy people and that being a king and a queen is nothing easy but sometimes,he feels lonely.

"Your mother is looking for you," the nanny says as they're on the way back into the palace. "You are supposed to be in class, I believe?"

He giggles, half apologetic,half not. "It's boring."

"It's neccesary," she sighs. "Education is important, my prince. One day you'll rule this country and you should know everything there is about it. To understand the people who will depend on you."

She bows and turns around to leave.  
"Would you like me any less if I kept missing classes?"

"Nothing can make me like you less, my prince. But you actually taking your classes will make me respect you more."

She then leaves and Yanan takes a deep breath before knocking on the door of the queen's room.

The queen opens the door herself with a frown. She gestures for him to come in and steps aside. They sit by her desk and Yanan notices the books opened before them.

"Hwitaek told me you hadn't showed up for your morning lessons, is that true?" She sounds cold,strict but also tired. The prince noticed the fine lines around her eyes and on her forehead and his heart clenches.

"I'm sorry, your highness."

"Is that true, Yanan."

He nods, too nervous to say anything. He remembers what the nanny told him and looks up at his mother, gnawing at his lower lip. "It won't happen again."

"You can be sure it won't," the queen stands up and looks out of the window. "We were too reckless,should have been more strict when we had the chance. You need to learn to be responsible. You need to face the real world."

Yanan swallows the lump in his throat, not sure where this is going.

"Lord Kang asked your father to take in his son and to teach him what a noblemen like them should know. Your father agreed. But the king is a busy man. You will be the one taking care of lord Kang's son. Another person will depend on you. Don't disappoint us. Don't disappoint him."

  
•••

  
The sound is something he's never heard before. Obviously, he's heard people laugh,he laughs all the time himself. But this is different, it sounds warm and happy and it makes Yanan smile.

Wondering, who is the owner of that mesmerizing laugh, he walks closer to the kitchen and peeks in. He can clearly see the chef and then there's another person, much shorter than the chef, in nice clothes that make his butt look really nice.

Yanan enters the kitchen and chef Adachi stops laughing. He bows and so does the stranger.

"Your highness," the Japanese mumbles and Yanan smiles at him, bowing his head slightly himself.

"Yuto."

The strangers looks up but doesn't straighten up. Yanan gestures at him to do so. "Care to introduce yourself?"

"My name is Kang Hyunggu, I'm lord Kang's first born son and the heir of the Kang's lands."

Yanan leans against the wall, arms crossed on his chest, amused smirk playing on his lips. "What are you doing down here, sir?"

Hyunggu's eyes widen when he hears what the prince call him. "You can't - shouldn't -"

"Why not?" Stepping closer to the two foreigners,he takes in Hyunggu's facial features. Big,warm eyes, plump lips,faint blush on his cheeks. "You may not be royalty, but you're still a nobleman and your family is almost as powerful as mine. There's no reason for me to treat you as less than equal to me." Hyunggu gasps and Yanan, content with himself, steps even closer. "So, what exactly you're doing down here?"

Knowing that the Kang's heir is here to get educated, he expects Hyunggu to be rebellious. He expects an answer of such nature.

"I was helping Yuto with breakfast." Hyunggu admits and Yanan blinks in disbelief. Yuto himself looks ashamed, as if he did something he was not supposed to.

"Your highness, I told him that he should not but he didn't listen."

The entire situation makes Yanan laugh. "It's okay, helping others is not a crime." He turns around and then looks over his shoulder,at Hyunggu. "The breakfast is served at nine. Meet me in the great hall at ten. Don't be late."

It feel weird, knowing that he's now responsible not only for himself but also for a complete stranger. He shakes his head and continues walking towards the dining room, the smell of whatever it was in the oven still lingering in his nose.

Then breakfast is served and it takes all of Yanan's willpower not to moan at the taste of the pie that he got on his plate. It's sweet yet sour and it leaves him craving more. It certainly isn't Yuto's work. The Japanese is indeed a great chef but he usually makes savory food for breakfast. This has to be Hyunggu's creation. Yanan wonders where did he learn to make this.

  
•••

  
As Yanan soon finds out, Hyunggu smells just like the pie tasted - delicious. It might be a little creepy, he admits, but he can't get enough of the scent of cinnamon and apples and caramel, the things that surround the boy.

They're currently in class, Yanan looking over Hyunggu's shoulder to check his writing. Educating someone else made him study harder than ever before. He became a teacher all of a sudden, when he was hardly a student few days ago.

Surprisingly enough, he enjoys it. He feels certain pride whenever he spends hours buried in books and then he can pass his knowledge on to Hyunggu.

Hwitaek is willing to help whenever he doesn't understand something and Yanan has never admired his teacher more.

His parents are too busy to even notice his progress, his growth,but he's sure they'd be proud if they knew.

Hyunggu got every correct, once again, the prince notices, and it makes him smile.  
The younger boy looks nervous but lights up when he hears the results.

"Can I ask for something? As I reward?"

Yanan nods and hopes it won't be anything wild. Hyunggu has yet to show his rebellious side he supposes.

"May I help Yuto with dinner tonight? I heard that your Highness really enjoyed the pie I made. I would love to make it again. Perhaps as a way to express my gratitude for educating me."

Yanan's chest tightens and his body almost burns with the need to hug the smaller boy that is looking at him with hopeful wide eyes.  
He nods, as a permission,and Hyunggu blinds him with the brightest smile. Brighter than the Sun itself.

"How's that possible that you always smell like the pastry I became so fond of?"

As soon as it leaves his mouth, he regrets saying it. Hyunggu's face grows hot and red. There's an uncomfortable silence. Yanan glances at his pocket watch and without actually checking the time he announces that the class is over. Hyunggu grabs his books and quickly leaves the room and the embarrassed prince.

  
•••

  
He makes him a better person, Yanan realizes soon enough. Hyunggu is such a warm, loving, accepting person with so much energy to give.

His smile can light up the entire room. His little adorable giggles make his insides twist and heart skip a beat or two.

They've only known each other for a month, yet Yanan is sure that no one has had such an impact on him before.

It might be because he never really leaves the palace, but no matter the reason, Hyunggu is the one with the biggest influence on him. He makes him better. He makes him want to try his best and then do his best. Yanan has never felt happier.

Even Hyunggu is finally comfortable around him, going as far as invading Yanan's personal space. Their thighs touch whenever they sit on a bench in thr garden, he touches his shoulder when he's showing him something. He stopped calling him "your highness" and settled for "prince Yanan" instead. For some reason, it makes him feel all fuzzy inside.

He might not be the smartest,but he isn't stupid either. He knows that what he feels around Hyunggu and to the boy himself isn't friendly. He doesn't dare to call it love but it might as well be.

"Why did your father send you here? You're kind,smart and calm. And he described you as if you were a rebel."

They're sitting on a blanket, the grass underneath soft, almost fluffy. The weather is nice, warm, sunshine hitting the back of Yanan's neck. The books are spread around them and Hyunggu is lying on his stomach, reading one of them. He stops,though, as soon as Yanan asks the question. The soft smile falls from his lips, tiny frown taking its place.

"My father is dying," he says. "And I know. He knows that I know. My guess? He didn't want me to see him die and that's why I'm here."

Yanan's chest tightens. He feels awful for asking. He didn't mean to - he didn't know.

"I'm sorry," he whispers and Hyunggu looks back at the book, staring at the pages.  
The silence is deafening. Then, Hyunggu sits up. "The caramel apple pie is his favorite. My mother wasn't an aristocrat. She was a simple woman from a simple, poor but extremely loving family. My father fell for her and I think that the pie was one of the reasons why." He smiles, somewhat sadly. "I learned it from her and kept making it for my dad ever since she died. Now my father is dying and the only thing I learned from him is loving those around me with all I have."

Yanan scoots a little closer and Hyunggu notices. He looks up and puts his palm on Yanan's cheek. It's warm,just like the rest of him. The prince leans in, his heart beating furiously against his chest.

"Did you make the pie for me to make me fall for you?" He asks, his lips almost touching Hyunggu's.

"Depends. Did it work?"

Yanan doesn't answer, instead, he presses his lips against the other boy's and sighs when he feels the younger's tongue against his lower lip. He tangles his fingers into the softness of Hyunggu's hair and lets the smaller boy lower them both onto the blanket. He feels light, as if he's floating, getting lighter with every swipe of Hyunggu's tongue against his lips, with every touch of said tongue against his own. His body is buzzing with excitement as Hyunggu's warm palm touches his hip.

The garden is quiet,so is the palace with the king and the queen away. The spring weather has been kind to them this year, flooding the royal garden with warmth and sunshine. The birds sing happily,their songs getting lost in the sighs and the sound of the two lovers' lips devouring each other.


End file.
